Should be happy
by loverxanime
Summary: Sky realizes he might have feelings for Bridge, and after coming to the realization he does, he decides to tell his friend about it. He then starts doubting himself. How will his struggles go?
1. Realizations come through?

**Summary:** Sky realizes he might have feelings for Bridge, and after coming to the realization he does, he decides to tell his friend about it. He then starts doubting himself. How will his struggles go?

* * *

><p><strong>Should be happy<strong>

_Realizations come through?_

It had never crossed Sky's mind, if he was being honest. He, the stubborn and proud Blue Ranger, falling for the childish, chipper and somewhat annoying Green Ranger? He would have laughed at the mere idea, only it wasn't funny. It was real. He _did_ fell for the Ranger. How, when? He couldn't quite pinpoint it, and he doubted he would anytime soon, or maybe he never would. That didn't matter. The problem, now, was that he was starting to get feelings for Bridge. His roommate, his teammate, his male friend—not that there was anything wrong with him being male, that was the last thing he worried about. But the simple idea, the whole idea… It was ridiculous, really. He could barely stand Bridge's personality most of the times. How had it come to the point where he found himself to find certain traits of Bridge cute? Oh, but Bridge did had some characteristic that made him cute, adorable even, lovely, he could say. '_Yeah, lovely'_, he thought bitterly, finding such descriptive word wasn't helping his case.

But what could he do? His brain just came up with such adjectives for his friend. Not that he wanted to call Bridge like that—and he wasn't denying it, not at all, for Bridge was, in fact, cute and adorable and lovely and kind of confusing and many other things he wouldn't think about for his own sanity. He didn't deny those things, not at all; no… he just… wasn't keen on accepting them, either. But maybe he was getting confused with his feelings, maybe it wasn't the affection that developed to a romantic one, maybe it was the kind of affection that seemed to be one, but wasn't one. Like you feel it to be something romantic, but in reality, it isn't, it's just a confusion on mixed feelings that hadn't found its place yet, and that would sort out and everything would make more sense in the end, and be more accord to how he behaved and thought and acted and felt, not like they were now, as if a feelings of another person had gotten inside his line of thoughts, clouding the real ones, as if—and he groaned, because this exact train of thought wasn't exactly his, was it? He was starting to get like Bridge, overanalyzing, thinking more than it was needed, explaining more than necessary and taking some kind of example that wasn't that necessary for it to be understood. If that made sense in any possible way.

But what made sense now? He was feeling something that possibly involved romance for his friend. He hated to deal with emotions running rampant through his body, his actions and thoughts. He could usually push them away to the point they didn't matter anymore or he had enough time to resolve them. But this, this whatever-it-was, was definitely taking a tool on him. He was starting to concentrate too much on it, and his concentration on more important things, like his Ranger duties, was running slimmer by the second. And Sky was sure his teammates would pick up on that change of concentration some time or another, and he couldn't risk that. He would be damned if anything concerning his feelings was let out to be known to the whole world—because he knew that well. S.P.D. was big; there were too many ears, too many mouths, too many eyes to keep a secret for so long.

So he would have to deal with this on his own, as he usually did. And that was fine, he liked it that way. He _wanted_ it that way. If he told anyone of the Rangers this, the others were bound to know, and then Kat and Crueger would know, and then Boom would know, and then the whole S.P.D. base would know, and then the civilians, and then Piggy, and then aliens and Gruumm and—and this was possibly the biggest mess he could create. Sky hated messing up. Sky hated drama.

He let his book down as he came back to reality, seeing he had been staring at the same page for minutes. Fourteen minutes, according to his clock. His hand went straight to his hair, ruffling it as he sighed, finding no point in trying to think of those things. What good did they do, anyway? They left him feeling confused and mentally tired. He swung his legs at the side of the bed, deciding some training would do him good to clear his head of those annoying thoughts.

So, deciding to take a small break from his own thoughts, he walked towards the training room, all that time his eyes wandering the hallways, noticing for what seemed to be the first time how they had too much grey mixed in. Just as he was about to enter the training room, he instantly regretted his decision as he found Jack and Bridge sparring. He turned around on his place. After all, he could always come back later.

"**Hey, Sky!**"

Or not.

As he mentally cursed the Red Ranger for calling him, he turned around, a forced smile placed on his lips.

"**Hey, Jack, Bridge.**" As Sky entered the room, he couldn't help but notice the sweat the covered his friends' bodies. How the sweat drops rolled down Bridge's forehead, to the side of his face and down his neck.

"**So, why'd you come here?**" Jack asked as he and Bridge moved to take a bottled water to drink from it.

"**Well, I was hoping I could train a little.**" The Red Ranger nodded, gulping down some refreshing water.

"**Well, Bridge and I are always up for some little challenge. How about one against two? I'll even go easy on you, man.**" And Sky laughed, because he found amusing Jack's offer.

Yes, Jack could easily take him down, if he took the proper opportunities and didn't get too confident. And Jack could even take on Bridge and Sky, if he really tried and used everything he could to his advantage. But Sky could take on an already tired Bridge and Jack, that much he was sure of.

"**Sure. I'll try not to kick your ass so hard, Jack.**" Jack smiled at him, and Sky returned the smile. "**Do we start now?**" The other two nodded, leaving their bottled water aside.

And then a friendly-yet-serious fight ensued, blows being traded between the three rangers. Jack tried to sweep Sky off, moving a leg under the Blue Ranger's body, who in turn jumped back, blocking with his arm a kick from Bridge. They both exchanged smiles, before Sky pushed Bridge away.

He went to deliver a kick to Jack's ribs, and the male moved faster, elbowing him on the chest and successfully taking some air out of him. That didn't relent Sky's movements, and he took Jack's elbow before the Red Ranger could pull away, easily getting him against the floor. His blue eyes moved to the figure of Bridge, and he ducked in time to avoid a hit on his head, his hands quickly taking Bridge's leg to pull it, making the Green Ranger fall back.

Sky smiled at his friends as they gave a small groan from the floor.

"**Maybe you went too easy on me, Jack?**" He asked, panting as he had been exhausted from the small fight. As friendly as it was, they had to give their best, put their everything in it.

"**And at that you are right.**" And before Sky could process what Jack was going to do when he planted his hands firmly on the ground, he found his rear bumping against the hard floor. "**So would you like me to stop playing games so we can both go straight to the fun?**"

Sky grinned, standing as he faced his Green and Red teammates. And here is where the fun part started. And maybe tomorrow his body would be aching for this, but right now, he was feeling exhilarated by the sudden rush of adrenaline. He was more than ready to face against two worthy opponents.

And with a small yell from his teammates, another fight began. Sky had to duck under the swung arms of his two teammates, moving past them; and with a kick to Bridge's back, he sent him sprawling to the floor. Jack let out a grunt before he threw a series of blows directed a Sky, who managed to either block them or evade them. By now Bridge was back on his feet, and tried to get him by his side, ready to strike. At that, Sky rolled away, quickly rising to his feet as he moved back, moving his body to this way and that as Bridge's quick hits totally missed the target. After giving Sky some space, Bridge returned along with Jack. They both exchanged looks and grinned at each other, before running towards Sky, effectively landing a kick on his chest as he was roughly pushed against the wall.

Now he really had lost air. He brought a hand to his chest as he tried to regulate his breath, chest raising and falling rather quickly.

"**Does this means we won, Jack?**" Asked Bridge, smiling impossibly wide to the Red Ranger.

"**Only if Sky admits he has been defeated and overpowered by the always great Red and Green Ranger.**" It was a childish way to take things, but Jack was the one who played the childish part to keep Bridge in his happy state, something Sky silently thanked, since Bridge had found someone who shared his joking side.

"**Right!**" Concurred Bridge, folding his arms over his chest."**Say we have defeated you, Sky! The mighty Red and Green Ranger get one step closer to be the best anyone had heard of!**" And Jack gave him a thumb-up, grinning widely at Bridge's commentary.

So Sky let out a small chuckle, because all of this was impossibly childish for guys their age. "**But, for how long these two heroes of justice can keep the pace of the greatest of them all? The Blue Ranger shows his great abilities once more!**" He had decided to play along, because he had to let himself relax once in a while.

So he dropped down, easily sweeping his leg under the two astounded boys, letting them fall on the floor. Bridge and Jack groaned in defeat.

"**Man, I totally didn't see that coming!**" Whined Jack, standing slowly to his feet.

"**Yeah, totally took me off guard.**" Grumbled Bridge, rubbing a hand to his head as he took a sitting position on the floor. "**Maybe the Blue Ranger is smarter than what we thought?**" Jack nodded in an affirmative manner, before his hand clasped around his own shoulder, and he rolled his arm, making a small cracking sound. "**Oh, great Blue, please tell us your secrets!**" And Bridge's arms went up, a cheerful smile wide on his lips that was directed at Sky.

This was an odd thing they had going. Something they could share in certain moments of solitude. Jack and Sky both would get in a playful mood, because it made it all the more easier to be with Bridge, and it reduced the chances of the man going to his usual rambles—that they had noticed, and that encouraged them to play along, because they preferred Bridge's childish behavior than the behavior that left them confused and irked. More than that, they also happened to enjoy those brief moments.

"**When you prove yourself to be worthy, I shall pass the secret hidden after generations of Blue Rangers to you, young one.**"

And with a stifled laugh of them all, they decided it was time to leave and get a refreshing shower. Sky and Bridge said their good-byes to Jack and the three went to their own way. Sky couldn't help but smile the whole way back to the room he shared with Bridge. It had been relaxing, the training. And he had enjoyed the exchange they had had in that childish way. A behavior he would not show outside those special moments he had decided to share with Jack and Bridge. He refused to. Even if he was alone with Jack or alone with Bridge, things wouldn't play like that. It had to be with both being on the same room and the mood had to be the right one. Why? Well, he didn't know, but if it wasn't that way, he would feel a mix of nervousness and shame. He couldn't quite pinpoint why that happened, but he just didn't felt like joking around in a childish way when Bridge and Jack weren't around.

When they got to their room, Sky let Bridge take a shower first, as he went through the Green Ranger's clothes, searching for his pajamas. It was a habit they had acquired throughout the years. Sky would send Bridge to take a shower as he rummaged through their room for some clean pajamas Bridge had put around somewhere, since last time he had let Bridge shower first, the boy had took about thirty minutes searching for his pajamas, something Sky wasn't willing to let happen if he could help it.

After he found a neatly folded shirt, sweats and underwear bellow Bridge's bed —_Sky wouldn't ask why Bridge's clean clothes were there—_ he turned to the door that led to the small bathroom, knocking on the door to inform his roommate he had his clean clothes. After Bridge told him he was allowed to enter, he opened the door, moving through the small space to leave the folded clothes over the lid of the toilet.

"**Bridge…**" Sky started, looking around the small space.

"**Yeah?**"

"**And your towel?**"Sky heard Bridge's nervous laugh, before Bridge's head poked though a small space he opened between the doors of the shower and the wall. "**I might have forgotten it…**"

Sky arched a brow, giving a look at Bridge's wet hair and the small dimples that formed in Bridge's face, caused by his sheepish smile.

"**Where?**" Bridge lifted a shoulder, looking away. Sky sighed. "**I'll give you one of mine if I don't find yours.**" Bridge nodded, smiling wide as he once again disappeared after the door.

Sky walked out of the bathroom, eyes searching the room as he tried to figure where Bridge could have put his towel. Figuring it would be easier to get one of his own towels than to search the room for one of Bridge's, he moved to the closet that was against the corner in front of his bed, arching his brows when he looked at the sight in front of him. Deciding to not question why Bridge's towels were over his own, he took one of each, throwing his own to his bed as he went to knock on the bathroom door once again. When he received an affirmation from Bridge that he could come in, he did and left the towel over the sink that faced the doors that led to the shower. And after a muttered _'Thanks_' from Bridge, he left the room, to start searching for his own clothes.

It didn't take long for him to find his clothes, since he knew where they were, where he had left them. He didn't throw thing as haphazardly as Bridge did. He waited for the younger man to finish, taking seat in his bed as he watched no specific point in the wall in front of him, full of Bridge's belongings .

A small smiled crept to his lips, remembering how he had found annoying how Bridge had put some things over the shelves, in the beginning being messier in the place they were than now. Not that it was in perfect order right now, in fact, it was still as messy, it just seemed tidier than before. Now he couldn't picture that side of the room bare, and when he did, it gave a small tingling sensation to his insides, feeling slightly odd. He definitely preferred it cluttered with whatever trinkets Bridge had there, and the few books arranged there. He smiled a smile that showed teeth when his eyes landed on a small figure of a dinosaur. More than one time, he had caught Bridge playing with it, giving some small growls and roars as he moved the toy around, something so childish yet so endearing to him.

And he flushed a shade of pink as the thoughts attacked him once again. He was still unwilling to admit he felt something beyond friendship for Bridge, for the man that was probably changing clothes behind the door that led to the bathroom. Maybe he liked Bridge as a friend, a teammate, even like a little brother he had to take care of, looking for him so he wouldn't get in trouble.

Sky Tate didn't felt anything nearly romantic towards Bridge Carson, period.

Or did he? He shook his head. He didn't, he couldn't, and he was just not comfortable with the idea. _But why? _He growled at the question that popped in his mind. Sky sighed at the thoughts that followed. He didn't want to deal with these thoughts, these feelings, because he wasn't used to them, he didn't felt like developing those kind of deep and more personal emotions that tied him to someone somehow in a way that was beyond his power.

The sound of the door opening made him jump, and he rose to his feet, taking his clothes and towel to move to the shower, passing past Bridge and rushing to lock the door behind him. Not an action that could lift some brows, because Bridge knew he liked to take his shower as soon as the Green Ranger was out, and he usually cut any possible talk Bridge wanted to start. But this time maybe his moves were too hasty, too tense, and too desperate to get away from the other's presence. He didn't want Bridge to start thinking something was wrong with him, he didn't need the boy to try to sneak in his thoughts, to try and read his aura or see through his energy shifts—something he knew Bridge wouldn't do unless he gave him explicit consent.

He decided to shove those thoughts and feelings aside for the moment, just wanting to get a good and relaxing shower. Then he would have a good rest. And that was going to happen, he reassured himself. No deviant thoughts that led to undesired things or surprising actions that could trigger that line of though.

* * *

><p>Sky had a restless night, having such a flimsy sleep. He would wake in between hours, only to find out sleep evaded him every time he tried to sleep once again, taking more time each time. He could see the faint dark rings forming under his eyes, and he made a face at his reflection on the bathroom. All he hoped was that Gruumm decided today could be a day of rest, so he could get back some sleep.<p>

As soon as he finished changing clothes, he headed out of the room, giving one last fleeting glance to his friend, who was still sleeping, a small snoring sound coming out of his mouth that was slightly agape. He had already decided what to do next, he would take a small training session, followed by a breakfast and from there on he would carry on with his usual schedule.

By the time he got to the cafeteria, his roommate was already there, a glass of orange juice half finished, a few leftovers of what Sky could guess were scrambled eggs and a piece of buttery toast between his teeth. He went to take seat next to him when he got his food in a tray. The young man smiled immediately at him, letting his toast fall unceremoniously to his plate, crumbs jumping from the impact.

"**Hi there.**" Sky gave a crisp 'Hi'. Bridge eyed his friend, smile softening. "**For what I can see, you didn't sleep well, right?**" Sky stiffened for a second, before he let himself relax.

"**Couldn't keep my eyes shut for more than a few hours.**" He answered.

"**I've heard warm milk helps, though I haven't tried it myself. Maybe sweet fruits could help? Or you can always try to get yourself physically tired to the point you get to fall asleep in your bed the moment you get to it, because, you know, that's something that has happened to me—I mean, I get to my bed after a rough day and I can't help but fall asleep almost instantly, which was actually some bad idea because I—**"

Sky's raised hand told Bridge it was his cue to shut his mouth and keep those thoughts more tidy, more arranged to the point he could speak them properly, one by one, instead of mixing them together to try and get a point across that would never reach other people's mind, because he spoke in a jumble of babbled words that Sky had pointed made no sense to about ninety nine percent of the people.

But Bridge didn't mind it when Sky signaled him to put a stop to his ramble, because Sky allowed him certain liberties, and he let him talk for a certain amount of time before he lost his patience. And that was fine for him. Although he didn't get the opportunity to let out all his thoughts, he could at least voice out most part of it.

"**Yeah, I think this just was a one-time thing.**" Then he smiled at his friend, who in turn frowned.

Bridge could see it, could_ feel _it. There was an inkling of something in Sky's gaze, but he didn't want to jeopardize the moment of calm that had formed around, so he nodded and went back to his breakfast, silence growing between them as they both went to their leisure, having nothing at the moment that rushed them.

Slowly, Jack, Z and Syd joined them, starting a small chat about the activities they would be doing that day. Everyone had already planned it, when Syd suddenly gasped, hands pressed firm against the table.

"**I've got an idea!**" The others looked at her, wondering what this great idea could be. "**Why don't we go shopping? Maybe go see a movie afterwards, since we don't expect any problems coming.**" The Rangers exchanged a look between them, before agreeing with the plan Syd had for them.

Sky couldn't help but roll his eyes. He knew how Syd got over shopping. You didn't put a girl with a thing for shopping in general in a mall. Not when she had something for buying clothes that were unnecessary _(in Sky's opinion)_, neither when that girl had money. That was like giving a good and delicious steak to a dog that hadn't been trained to wait for an order to eat it and was also ravenous, then expect it not to eat it. And it was quite the ominous sight to see someone try to take Syd away from clothes when she hadn't been done. It was like trying to take the steak from the dog, whose first instinct was to defend what was given to him, biting and barking and baring its teeth. Syd was just as bad sometimes. He hoped this time things would be more manageable.

But as this idea involved most of the Rangers available, they had to ask Crueger for permission first. So the five of them went to the command center, finding Anubis Crueger facing a screen, next to Dr. Kat Manx.

"**Sir.**" Jack spoke up, the other four Rangers already behind him, hands behind their backs as they all stood upright.

"**Cadet Landers, Rangers**."He inclined his head forward as a greeting, and the Rangers returned the gesture. "**To what do I own your presence today?**"

"**We are here to ask you if we can go out, sir, to see if you'd give us permission to go downtown.**" Crueger looked at the Cadets, and then gave a look to Kat, who nodded her approval.

"**We don't expect any trouble for the following hours, so I think they can take some hours to relax.**" The Rangers gave a grateful smile to Kat, who gave them a soft smile in return.

"**Well, Rangers. Then I guess you can take a few hours off.**" The team exchanged a grin, before Crueger spoke once again. "**However, I want you to be alert if anything comes up. You can go now.**"

The Rangers saluted, saying in unison, "**Thank you, sir!**" Then they all went away, a wide smile breaking into their faces as Jack let out a relieved laugh. "**Say… we meet in the cafeteria in ten minutes?**"

"**Ten minutes?!" **Syd shrieked. "**But that's not enough time to—**"

"**Ten minutes, Syd. You want to come to shop around or not?**" Replied Jack. Syd simply huffed, before she gave a small 'fine'. "**Well then, guys. Change clothes because we are going to have a great day!**"

"**Well, someone is cheerful today.**" Commented Z, and Jack gave her a wink, making her giggle.

"**How can I not? I get to have a free day, out with my friends no less and I'll go out, to breathe fresh air.**" Z arched her brows at him, knowing that wasn't the reason of his cheerfulness, not all, at least. "**And there'll be girls.**"

"**Jack, leave the poor girls alone. If they don't get to you first, you should put a limit to your flirting.**" Her friend came to her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"**Oh, Z. Are you implying I flirt more than what I should?**" He said, in mock surprise. "**What a friend you are!**"

"**Yeah, yeah. Move around, fool. We have to change clothes.**" Jack gave her a pat on her back, before going around a different hall, the group splitting so they could go to their respective room to change clothes.

"**Think Syd will be ready in ten minutes?**" Asked Bridge, looking at the taller man.

"**Not even in my wildest dream. But Z will drag her out, I'm sure of it.**" And probably Z would show up in the cafeteria with her hair tousled, having to literally drag Sydney away from going on with her makeup or with the selection of clothes. "**Do you know where do you have your clean clothes, Bridge? Do you even have clean clothes?**"

"**Of course I do, Sky. Who do you take me for?**"

Sky gave him a look and didn't comment on the topic. It wasn't that Bridge was neglectful when it came to where he put his belongings, no. Sky knew Bridge could find where he had put this or that if he concentrated enough to remember. But that was the problem, in fact. Bridge was always clueless when it came to what he was supposed to do, because he couldn't concentrate enough, his thoughts always running every direction. He had lived something like that first hand. He was talking with the younger boy, years ago, when he suddenly walked away, telling Sky he was hungry. He later apologized to him when he remembered Sky was talking to him, and had said something along the lines of _'I forgot that you were talking, I just got hungry. And I wanted food, so I tuned you out, thinking of what could I eat.'_ And Sky had accepted Bridge's apologize and explanation, the only thing that had made sense being '_Sometimes I forget a line of thought and get my concentration on another one.'_, something that had been proven one time after another when he starting rambling.

"**So what will you wear, Sky? Because it's not often that I get to see you on casual clothing. Not that I get to see many of us being on another outfit beside the S.P.D. uniform, since we are always on duty. Have to be ready for any possible emergency, right? Apart from the times were we have to go to sleep, in which we do change outfits, at least I do whenever I remember or I'm not tired enough. And you also change your clothes. Tough I'm unsure how can you sleep with those pants; I think they could be uncomfortable to sleep in. But then I tend to sleep with my gloves on—**" he lifted his gloved hands. "**—, and that is uncomfortable sometimes. Ever got your palms sweaty? But not that I can do much about it, can I? And…**" His eyes moved to his friend, who was looking at him with a small hint of a smile on his lips. "**And I totally went rambling on, right? Sorry about that.**"

Sky cleared his throat, giving a small pat to Bridge's shoulder. "**We can see when we get to our room. If you want, I can let you help me pick an outfit.**"

And that last sentence led Bridge to another rambling, but Sky didn't mind it. He was happy to see his friend excited about going out. And being honest with himself, he was actually looking up to that.

So after spending some minutes arguing what looked better on each one, they settled that Bridge would wear a white long-sleeved shirt, along with some khaki pants that he secured in its place with a black belt. On his side, Sky would wear a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and some blue pants that were slightly bigger than what he wanted. He had totally forgotten he had this kind of casual clothes.

Bridge laughed a bit when he saw how Sky's pants seemed to be falling from their designed place, and lend Sky his own belt, saying he didn't need as much as he did in the moment. Then Bridge gave him a look, analyzing his attire.

"**Well… I would say it could be better if you didn't tuck your shirt under your pants but… I guess you already look so casual, no need to overdo it.**" And Sky smiled at him, walking to him until he stood in front of Bridge.

"**Then I guess you already look to formal with your shirt tucked.**" And his finger pressed against Bridge's chest. "**Better unstuck it.**" Bridge grinned at that, obeying Sky's words as he let his shirt fall freely over his pants, nodding in approval. Sky stepped back, taking in Bridge's appearance. "**Seems fine for me.**"

Then they both went back to meet their friends, joking around about what the others had chosen as casual clothes to go out.

* * *

><p>Jack had decided to put a long-sleeved white shirt under a t-shirt that was a deep gray that had some white splattered around the front, and dark pants that matched his shirt. Z had put on some cargo pants that were a muddy green, along with a black tank top and over it a yellow shirt, and a yellow hat that sat on top of her head. And Syd had picked <em>(or Z had forced her to pick)<em> blue light shorts and a pink shirt, a white cardigan finishing her outfit.

"**You look so unlady-like, Z.**" Z arched a brow to her friend.

"**Do I?**"

"**You so—**" And before their banter could continue, Syd's mouth opened wide in disbelief, disgust making itself clear across her face as Z had licked the palm of her hand and she had slid it over Syd's cheek. "**That's so gross, Z!**"

"**Oh, don't be a cry baby, princess. It's not as if my saliva would kill you.**" Then she grinned amused. "**For now, at least. I mean, all those bacteria crawling through your flesh, probably trying to find a way to infect you…**" And at Syd's aghast expression, she laughed, passing the thumb of her other hand across the saliva-covered cheek. "**It will dry, Syd, no need to panic. And you can always wash it later.**"

Syd huffed in discontent, crossing her arms. Z could be a pain in the ass some times. "**Yeah, yeah. Let's get moving.**"

Jack's exited voice filled the hallway. "**Come on, guys, no time to lose!**" And the Red Ranger started to walk backwards, eyes looking at his teammates. "**Bet I can get to the mall first!**" Then he turned around, running down the hallway. And then Bridge, Z, Syd and Sky followed suit, even if Sky had told them it was against the rules to run, to which Jack answered him to not be a party-pooper. After all, it was their day off, they could ignore a few rules, couldn't they?

* * *

><p>The Rangers stopped their mad run when Bridge got to the entrance, hands above his head as he shouted 'I won, I won!', jumping on his spot as the others stopped after him, panting heavily. They were all grinning, filled with adrenaline.<p>

"**Yeah… well… you are fast, man.**" Panted Jack, bended with his hands on his knees. "**And you kind of got advantage when…**" He breathed in. "**When we started to kind of cheat.**"

And they had been cheating, in a way. Shoving one another to get there first, using their powers to get advantage over the others, taking shortcuts that were easy to take thanks to their abilities and dexterity. What had begun as a friendly competition, turned to be a race where they would do almost everything to get there first, and Bridge had been the less involved between them all, preferring to keep going instead of trying to delay the others, leaving Jack, Syd, Z and Sky to be constantly fighting to get there first.

"**But I got here first, so I won!**" Came Bridge's cheerful comment.

"**Well, how about we look around a bit, then we can go for some food later, maybe.**" Said Z, moving so she could lead the way down the mall.

"**Can we have an ice-cream first? Or a drink, I'm kind of thirsty from all that running**."

Everybody agreed to that idea, and went ahead to buy some drinks—or ice cream, in Z and Bridge's case, the former picking a choco-chip ice cream and the later a lemon flavored one, while the others had settled for a bottle of water.

They walked around the mall for a while, entering shops and looking at the clothes that they had to offer, everybody taking their time to try out the clothes, sometimes out of sheer interest on the piece of clothing, or because their friends insisted them to try them out, be it from curiosity to know how the other looked in the piece of clothing, or just to get a laugh from how ludicrous the other might look with the garment on.

"**Ha! You look fabulous, Jack.**" Snickered Z, looking at the clothes Jack had on him.

Jack simply smiled amused, extending his arms to his sides as he spun on his place. "**I know, right? Just that the t-shirt is a little too tight around my arms and chest.**"

"**That is tight?**" And Syd shook her head with an amused smile, finger pointing to the long, frilly pink skirt Jack had on him that hugged his hips tightly.

"**Yeah, well… I'm just glad I could button it up.**"

Sky sighed, brows rising at the good sight in front of him that made him smile in amusement. "**You totally lost my respect, man.**"

And Jack shrugged at that. "**What, you don't like it? I think it fits me just about right. Bet you Syd wouldn't look half good on this.**"

And then they all laughed at that, deciding to move to the next store to see if there were clothes worth their time or money. Or so they intended to do, before Bridge stopped on his tracks, making Z bump into his back. And before Z could tell Bridge something, the man was already running to see through a glass, pressing his gloved hands to it as he moved this side and that, leaning down to see whatever had called his attention. Which made itself obvious when they gave a look at the store. A pet store.

"**I want one of those.**" Commented Bridge when he sensed someone had approached him.

"**You can't have pets on S.P.D., Bridge.**" Said Syd.

"**Who says?**"

"**The handbook and Crueger.**" Answered Sky, to which Bridge pouted sadly, looking at the fluffy balls of fur that jumped against the glass, paws raised in an attempt to get physical contact.

"**We can always sneak one. Or two… maybe three, four is a good number. And five seems acceptable. But six is more realistic, and seven seems like a good bet. And I'm sure we can handle eight, and nine are sure to be well hidden if we want it that way, but then ten seems li—**"

"**No pets, Bridge.**" Said person turned to look with a frown and pout at the Blue Ranger. "**We have RIC.**" Bridge was about to protest, so Sky cut him short. "**Besides, we wouldn't like RIC to get jealous, would we?**"

"**Not even a small, cute and green lizard? We could get him camouflaged with my clothes.**" He proposed with a small grin.

"**Not a chance.**" Was Sydney's curt reply.

So after mulling the situation, Bridge decided this was not time to get a pet. Not now, at least. He would find a way to sneak an animal inside S.P.D. another time. For now he would settle in just seeing the small animals that decorated the store.

For the others, it took a painstakingly long time, since Bridge stopped at every single animal that caught his eye, and then he would proceed to make comments about it, or he would simply stare at it, sometimes baby-talking to them. His green eyes moved to his legs when he felt a small bump on them. At the cute sight that greeted him, he kneeled down, hand moving to caress the furry neck of the small dog that had pressed his paws over his stomach.

"**Are you sure we can't even sneak this cutie?**"

"**You heard Sky, Bridge. RIC would get jealous and Crueger will most likely not let us go out for about a month if he finds out.**" Answered Jack, leaning down to scratch behind the dog's ears, earning a lick. "**And even if I do want to take the dog back, we still have stores to see, and if we get enough time to go to the cinemas, we won't be able to enter, because of, ahh…**"

"**Her.**"

"**Because of her.**"

"**Guess you are right…**"

So Bridge decided to let all those animals alone and leave the shop, not before buying some toys for RIC to play with. Next stop ended with the group splitting, Bridge and Sky going to a book store as Syd, Z and Jack went to a music store. When both groups reunited with new bought things, they decided it was time to get some food, and they agreed to share some pizza, spending the time between eating and talking. Time went by and they went to the cinema, Z and Jack going to buy some tickets and Bridge, Syd and Sky going to buy snacks.

Yeah, it was going all good for now, but as it's said, all good things have to come to an end, and the Ranger's spare time seemed to come to an end when their morphers beeped.

Sky was the first to get it. "**Yes?**"

"**Sorry to interrupt your break, guys, but there seems to be a problem near your place. Think you can go for it?**"

Sky's answer was obvious when he exchanged a look with Bridge and Syd.

"**We are on our way.**"

The frustrating thing was, to the group's annoyance, that Jack and Z had already bought the tickets. They decided they would kick the criminal's ass and then they would come back as quickly as they could.

And that's exactly what it happened. Things thrown to the side, the Rangers positioned themselves in a clear area that was near the place in which the two alien were causing problems, one cackling in delight as he watched his companion steal all the jewelry on the shop. A petty crime that made the Rangers want to jump into action right there and there, shoving aside any formalities so they could go back to enjoy their day off. And for Jack's side, his desires were voice out loud.

"**I wished Omega wasn't on a mission right now.**" He then sighed, feeling his patience already slim. "**Hey, you two!**"

The two criminals turned to face the five friends.

"**What do you want?**" Was the question the frog-alike alien that was taking the jewels asked. "**Don't you see we—**"

"**Time for formalities are over. Ready guys?**" Asked Jack, and the others replied in unison.

"**Ready!**"

* * *

><p>Containment cards safely placed on Jack's pants pocket, the team came rushing back to the cinema, going straight to catch up on the movie Jack and Z had picked. They had already lost about thirty minutes of the movie, but they were still glad they could continue with what little day off they had.<p>

They took seat on a row that was far back, Jack running ahead to get the seat in the middle, while Z and Syd passed by him, taking the next two seats beside him, Bridge and Sky sitting on the other side.

"**Do you want some snacks?**"

Jack and the others turned to Z, grinning when they saw two girls looking back at them.

"**You shouldn't use your powers here, Z.**"

"**Oh, come on, Jack. I want some snacks, but I don't want to miss the movie.**" And the duplicated self on her side nodded in agreement. "**So what do you guys want?**"

A collective 'Shhh' came from the people bellow.

"**_Well… maybe two popcorns and three sodas._**" Whispered Jack, as he didn't thought Z could carry more things on the trays the movie theater provided. "**_I mean, you two could share popcorns as well as the three of us._**"

"**I don't want anything to drink.**" Sky informed.

"**_Then two sodas._**"

"**_Mind sharing, princess?_**" Syd scoffed at that.

"**_Already got your saliva on my face, don't see in what could it affect by now._**"

Both Z smiled at that, and the replica stood to go for snacks so they could enjoy more the movie.

* * *

><p>So, hey there :). One more SkyBridge fanfic from my part, this time, though, it will be more centered around romance and how they deal with things. One thing to clarify right now: **_no, I_**_** haven't finished this fanfic**_. In fact, I'm writting a little bit more of it on a daily basis, so I don't have that much written. Hopefully, now that I'm on holidays (_and hopefully I won't return to school anytime soon_) I'll have more time to write the ideas I have. I don't plan for it to be to long _(yeah, right, I say that when this was planned to be a one-shot)__, _so this might take a few weeks to finish.

And, sorry for any grammatical mistakes, or anything looking odd or making no sense whatsoever, my apologies, I am to blame, since I have never been keen on putting attention to grammar rules in English class. I wish there weren't many mistakes, and that you could enjoy this first chapter.


	2. Finding truths

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, forgot to put this in the first chapter. So here you have it: S.P.D. or anything related to Rangers is not of my property.

To clear some things in this chapter: "**This are the dialogues**", '_While this are thoughts'. __And flashbacks go all in italics "Even dialogues"._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

_Finding truths_

"**So what do we do?**" Z asked to the group with a soft smile in her lips.

"**I don't want to move him; he looks like… he has nothing to worry about. Serene.**" The others nodded at that, still deciding what to do. "**Should we carry him or wake him?**"

Jack scratched his neck, not knowing what to do. "**You know, I wouldn't mind doing a prank right now. I mean, he is almost begging for it.**" And he wanted to, itched to do it.

"**That would be cruel. And I'm pretty sure he would be pissed if we pulled a prank on him.**" Z, Jack and Bridge nodded at Syd's words.

"**He does get a little angry when someone wakes him up.**" And Bridge was well aware of that, having been on the end of Sky's anger when he had woke him up many times.

"**Yeah, but we can't stay here until he wakes up.**" Jack's eyes moved to the sodas that Bridge and Syd had, and a small idea came to him. "**Give me those…**"

Jack smiled when he saw Sky's brows furrow, nose crinkling a bit as a small groan escaped him. The Blue Ranger's arms swatted Jack's arms away, yet Jack didn't relent. He watched amused as Sky began to stir, brows still furrowed and lip slightly pulled upward.

The first thing Sky noticed, was a disturbance that slowly seeped into his mind, stirring him from his slumber as he regained his senses, a cold sensation nagging his sleepy state. His fingers slowly moved to his cheek as he felt a wet drop slide slowly down it, leaving a cold path that only served to wake him up more, sleep steadily fading away.

Then he was abruptly pulled from his sleepy state as the cold moved from his cheek to his forehead and neck, and his arms swung violently to shove the sensation away. Laugh filled his ears as he rubbed his eyes, sleepiness being replaced by annoyance. What had his teammates done now? The palms of his hands removed the wetness from the areas Jack had pressed the soda can against his skin. His blue gaze fixed on the dark-skinned man in front of him, and he pushed him to the side, grumbling something under his breath.

"**How was your sleep, Sky?**" Sky simply shook his head, not even bothering to look at Jack or answer him.

"**Whatever, I'm going back…**" And after standing up and stretching for some seconds, he yawned and went off to go to his bed in S.P.D., swaying slightly on the first minutes of walk.

* * *

><p>Sky fell face-first to the bed, half of his body in and half of his body out of it. Bridge laughed at that and left the bags he carried at the foot of his bed.<p>

"**Shouldn't you change clothes?**"

"**Tired.**"

Bridge moved toward Sky, rolling his eyes at the short answer. "**Hey, at least get all your body in the bed.**"Sky grunted, before standing with his eyes closed, instead sitting in his bed in a slouched position.

"**I'm tired. And I want to sleep. Don't care about… clothes and... stuff.**" The way his tone was dragged expressed clearly how tired and sleepy he was, but Bridge was resolved to take a few clothes off the boy's.

He kneeled down to take Sky's tennis off, smiling when he looked up to see Sky swaying on his place. He then stood up to take off his own belt off of Sky's pant loops. And when he was done with that, he got a slurred '_Thanks_' from the Ranger, and later went to help him lay down.

Leaving the belt over the small drawer he had on the corner in front of his bed, he then proceed to take off his own clothes, changing his pants for some comfy and fresh baggy shorts and his shirt for a big light-blue t-shirt he had found on the bottom drawer. After brushing his teeth, he went back to his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

The next day, Sky awoke startled, for he wasn't expecting to wake up to a smiling Bridge in front of his face.

"**Bridge… what the…?**" He groaned, too tired to actually finish his question.

"**You overslept.**" Sky grunted, taking his pillow and putting it over his head, trying to drown out the sounds Bridge made, as well as to block out the light that hurt his eyes. "**Did you sleep that bad yesterday?**"

Bridge's soft and sad tone made Sky lift part of the pillow, eyes gazing at Bridge's crestfallen expression. A small pang of sadness made itself present on Sky's heart.

"**Hey…**" Sky started softly with a small smile making its way to his lips. "**I'm better now, Bridge. So no need to worry now.**"

Bridge nodded slowly, eyes still low. Sky sighed and threw the pillow aside, shifting so he now sat with his legs crossed on his bed. Bridge's gaze moved up to meet Sky's.

"**Aren't you the one telling me I shouldn't furrow that much my brows, because I'll later have crinkles marked on my face?**" Bridge's sad gaze lit up with a happy one, and the younger boy stood up and leaned against Sky's bed, hands pressed at the sides of the older man.

"**Yeah. Because, you know, later in life it will be easier for these crinkles in your forehead to appear when you furrow in the slightest way your brows.**" And Bridge lifted a finger to press it against Sky's forehead.

And Sky's thoughts moved from the normal and usual thoughts he was accustomed to, to the ones that had been the reason he couldn't sleep that well two days ago. He suddenly became aware of Bridge's adorable dimples, the way his teeth were showing slightly between his pink lips, the way his green eyes had a shade of the slightest blue and hues of soft brown here and there, how they shone with certain innocence and childish youth. How his brows were of a light brown color and the way his hair was as messy as organized—just as Bridge was, messy but organized in his own unique way.

A desire to see if Bridge's hair would feel soft under his fingers rose, and he could already feel his breath quicken its pace a bit, heart thumping firm against his ribcage as blood rushed to his cheeks.

"**I… need to bathe, buddy.**" So with that excuse, Sky pushed Bridge softly to the side, rushing to the bathroom as he had done two nights ago.

Bridge bit his bottom lip, having felt once again that change in Sky's energy and behavior. He wondered why the older man would seemingly run away from him. Had he done something wrong? He didn't want Sky to act odd; he liked the confident Sky he knew, the one who could sometimes be somewhat rude yet caring. Whatever was bothering Sky, he would soon find out, and he would do anything in his power to help his friend. As he didn't want to bother Sky with questions, he went to the other Rangers to see if he could gather any useful information.

Following that idea, he ended up in the girls' bedroom, finding Z on her bed with headphones, while Syd was singing something that brought a small annoyance to his ears. Not that Syd sung that badly. She simply… didn't sing that well.

"**Umnh… Syd, Z?**" The girls left their current activities to turn their attention to his male friend. "**Do you know if anything is bothering Sky?**"

"**Bothering him in what way?**" Z asked, letting her headphones rest over her shoulders.

Bridge opened his mouth, ready to answer, yet he only took a deep breath, thinking about the question. In what way was Sky getting bothered about? Like, bothered in a way the situation or reason that is bothering you is annoying you or upsetting you because you don't know how to handle it? Maybe he was bothered because he had lost something? Something like, bothered because you can't find the answer to something you actually know the answer but you can't seem to find it? Maybe he was bothered because of the weather. Not something that common, in Bridge's opinion, but still plausible. One never knew how the body and mind could react to those small changes in the environment. Or maybe he wasn't bothered at all, and was, in fact, ill. Bridge had been ill before, and his illness made him act odder than the normal. What if Sky was just bothered by his own presence? Which would make no sense because they were having a good time, and it was a sudden change, so it couldn't be his presence, could it?

"**Bridge?**"

Syd's voice broke through Bridge's train of thought. "**Well, I'm not that sure. He just seems to be acting a little bit odd.**"

"**So far, I've seen him act fine.**" Z and Syd exchanged a look, and the latter nodded in agreement to Z's words.

Then was it only when Bridge was around that Sky acted odd? Maybe Jack would have the answers. So after muttering a quick '_Thank you_' he slipped away, leaving the girls to ponder what could be troubling their two friends.

Could it be that Sky acted odd around Jack, too? Not that Sky himself stayed on his usual behavior all the times he was with Jack and Bridge. Because that was obviously not the case—he got somewhat childish sometimes, and he would be a bit more open about himself, Bridge had noticed.

After explaining his worries to Jack, the Red Ranger shook his head. "**I haven't seen him act odd. He's been all upright as always.**" And that made Bridge think and ponder and imagine a whole bunch of reasons of why Sky would seem to evade his presence from time to time. "**Why do you ask?**"

"**Well… he's been… avoiding me this two times. He just scurries away, like he doesn't want to see me anymore.**" Jack nodded slowly, thinking about Bridge's words.

"**So… you haven't read his aura and stuff?**"

"**I don't want to do that. It wouldn't be… the right thing to do.**" At least he didn't felt it was the right thing to do. It was like looking into Sky's most secret and personal information, like taking his diary and reading the entries that weren't supposed to be read. He wouldn't do it. Not without his consent, at least.

"**Yeah, well… maybe it _is_ the right thing to do, in the end.**" When Jack saw Bridge's questioning gaze, he continued. "**It's hard to explain but…**" He licked his lips."**I mean, it's not the most right thing in the world to do. But what if it's of utter importance this whatever-thing that is bothering him?**"

"**Then he would tell me, or you. Or even Syd or Z.**" Answered Bridge. Obviously that was the answer, if it was of something with importance, Sky would tell. He always told him what seemed to be of importance of him.

"**Could happen, yes. But you know how Sky is. He wants to do everything by himself if it's possible.**" That was true, Sky did most of the things by himself if he could, a reason for that being something like: 'If I can do it by myself, I don't see why I should ask for help. If it's just my business, I don't see why others should butt in were they are not called'.

"**I get that. But if it's bothering him, he knows he should tell someone else. I mean, if it's bothering him, it's because he can't handle it on his own.**"

"**Which could lead to the false belief that Sky can't do things by himself. Because, in the end, what it's nagging him could be a petty thing to other's eyes.**"

"**But that's—**"

He stopped mid-argument when things started to click into place. That made sense. Maybe the reason Sky seemed to be avoiding him was because he knew Bridge could sense his thoughts and could possibly think he would make fun of him. Which seemed totally ridiculous, because Bridge would never laugh at something that bothered Sky. And Sky knew that, he knew Bridge would try to help him. But what if that was what made Sky run away? What if he thought that if someone heard Bridge Carson had helped the always ready Sky Tate it would end in laughs and derisive comments? But what if Sky couldn't handle the situation that bothered him? Many 'what if' crossed his mind, worry growing inside him.

"**Look, Bridge. I'll talk with him, see if I can find out what has him acting odd. If I find anything I'll tell you, okay?**"

In the back of Bridge's mind, hope swelled, and he hoped against hope Sky would open up to Jack, just enough to give a small glimpse of what had troubled him enough to be a drastic change in energy that had ended up in a bad night's rest.

* * *

><p>Sky Tate liked to deal with his own problems by himself. He would sometimes find a quiet place and moment to ponder about what troubled him, preferring the peace dawn had to offer, when many cadets were still asleep or barely waking up. He would sometimes go out for a walk, enjoying the crisp air the morning had to offer to wake himself up and clear his head, arranging his thoughts so he could find a solution to what troubled him. Sometimes, if he deemed the time was right, he would go to the cafeteria to have coffee, and he would sit on a couch, thoughts miles away as he tried to make head or tail of his current problem, seeing the way he could put an end to it.<p>

Going by those habits he had acquired over the years, he sat on the nearest couch after picking up his coffee, drinking a bit of that dark liquid that brought clarity to his ideas, which by now had been a fuzzy mess.

What was wrong about him that he had started to have deviant thoughts? He usually didn't thought about Bridge Carson. Not in the way he had been doing lately, at least. His thoughts wouldn't go around making him wonder how soft Bridge's hair or lips could be, could possibly feel against his own fingers, own lips. Or how nice would it be to simply hug the smaller body of his friend, pressing him against his chest, how utterly happy he would feel if he could do that freely while he left a kiss on top of his friend's head.

Those kinds of thoughts, those deviant thoughts, made him go into a confused state. He didn't knew how to deal with them, and how could he, when he hadn't thought in such a way when it came to any of his friends, a male no least—then again, this last bit didn't mattered to him, but his brain seemed to be on a plan to remind that part to him. If he didn't knew better, he would have assumed he was developing romantic feelings for his friend. And he wouldn't assume that, because it was stupid. Stupid as all those thoughts that made him wonder things he hadn't wondered before. He was sure. He didn't felt anything nearly romantic for Bridge Carson. He had decided not to, because that would be odd, wouldn't it?

Whatever times was it necessary for his brain to get it, he would say it and think it: _he didn't felt anything romantic for Bridge Carson._ He didn't and wouldn't. He loved Bridge in a friendly or brotherly way. He did, and that was as far as things went and would go. He had decided. Foolish as it was, he had decided and settled for that. The mind was strong, and if he thought about it with enough resolve, things would go that way.

In the deepest part of himself, though, he didn't want it to go that way. In the darkest corner of his mind and heart, a small light of hope flared with the need for him to realize he might be developing romantic feelings for his best friend. Hope he squashed with the harsh and bitter thought Bridge would never return his feelings. That would be too much to ask for, to hope for.

Bridge was Bridge, and he would probably take things lightly, laugh and tell him he loved him back, but not with the meaning of romance in it, but with friendship. So if he ever mustered the courage to voice out his thoughts to Bridge, he knew he was going to get an explanation of how friendship was being confused with love, in the unique way Bridge had of explaining things, that odd, barely understandable and still reasonable long ramble that was filled with more meaning and logic that one could actually think about.

A low growl escaped his throat as he realized denial _—no, reality—_ had turned to an implicit statement of 'I love Bridge Carson but he would probably be too naïve and innocent to actually realize I have feelings for him, feelings I'm denying'. He wasn't denying anything, he was being conscious of the truth, the truth that he liked Bridge to the point of friendship only, no romance.

He closed his eyes as the bitter taste of coffee traveled down his throat, making it feel warm. He just wanted them to stop, the annoying thoughts that would appear out of nowhere when he didn't need them.

In a self-indulgent moment, he allowed himself to embrace the idea that he was starting to love Bridge Carson, and how good would it feel to hug the other man when those feelings were exposed and accepted by them both. How nice did the flutter of his heart felt when he thought of Bridge loving him back, the joy it brought him of the faint idea of kissing the other boy's lips.

But he wasn't gay or anything, was he? The word 'gay' and 'homosexual' appeared on his mind as two beacon of light amidst the night, realization dawning on him. He left his cup on the table in front of him, leaning forward to cover his face with his hands as he groaned and blushed. The thought had never really crossed his mind until now, really, and felt like the dumbest person on Earth for a split second.

_'Yeah, Sky', _he started thinking to himself, _'Because it's pretty normal to start feeling something for a male and not be gay at all._' Which he thought could be plausible, because maybe he was straight, and Bridge was the exception to his sexuality. But what sexuality did he have? He hadn't given much thought to that in all his life. _'And why do I need to put a label on it?_' The answer to that question came easily: it made everything easier to understand. But what was there to understand? There was nothing. Everything was clear to him. The moment he started to give thought to these feelings things came clear to him. But he refused to accept it. He still didn't. Yes, he enjoyed the thought of having a relationship with Bridge, but that didn't make it easier for him to accept things. And there was nothing to accept, because there was nothing regarding this topic. Why had he even bothered to allow himself a single thought about all this mess? He should know better. He is aware how things always end up leaving him confused when it came to Bridge, why would this be any different?

"**_Damn my luck and damn my heart and mind._**" He muttered to himself, mind already crammed with mixed thoughts and feelings.

He sighed as he leaned back, gaze moving up to the ceiling as he let his mind go blank. A calm state he doted on, sensing the peacefulness he was feeling now that he had given thought to things, now that he had come to understand certain truths he still wasn't so eager to accept. _Truths._ The word made him cringe, because he didn't want it to be a truth, he didn't felt comfortable with the ideas.

* * *

><p>And if Sky Tate disliked something more than his feelings being not clear to him, was someone else confronting him about what he was feeling, as if they had a right to decide he was bound to get down to conclusions, to decisions, to acknowledge there was something wrong out loud—this last, he had to admit, was what he feared most when he had troubled emotions going in his head, it made everything real, undeniable. At least in his head he could forget it, let it be his own dirty secret until it faded away or the answer to how to solve was clear as water to him. But really, why did others felt the need to butt in his life? Did they not know that was rude? What was even ruder was the way the topic had been addressed. You just didn't get in front of someone and said 'I know there's something going on. So I demand you tell me what's troubling you'—not that those words were said to him, but it seemed to him like that. Yet he had told himself he wouldn't let anyone know. And he sure wasn't letting on anything to <em>him.<em> As good friends as they were, Sky wasn't confiding his feelings to anyone, not him, no other one.

"**Excuse me, what did you say?**" He asked, debating with himself if the best option was to play dumb or tell Jack to mind his own business. Discussing his feelings was no option, that much he was sure of.

"**I said: what's been bothering you lately?**"

Playing dumb seemed like the safest option to him, so he smiled sideways and furrowed slightly his brows in what he hoped seemed to be a relaxed expression that clearly stated he had no idea what Jack was worrying about. "**What are you talking about? I'm fine, Jack.**"

Jack licked his lips, looking at the sides to see if there was anyone else eavesdropping on their conversation. He leaned in to whisper his next words.

"_**Look, man, you don't fool me anymore. I know something is bothering you. So, if you have anything to say, I'm always here to listen.**_"

Sky shook his head. "**I get it, but really, nothing is troubling me, Jack. So stop worrying for something that is not even there.**"

Jack stared at Sky hard, and he could see how forced Sky's smile was. He hoped what he was about to say didn't put his friends' relationship in trouble.

"**Look, Bridge told me, okay. Don't get mad at him though, he is worried about you.**" The last part didn't quell Sky's small anger towards the Green Ranger, and he felt the need to tell Bridge a few words. "**I won't try to pry anymore, but whatever you are going through right now, you better figure out what to do before Bridge gets really worried and the others find out about it. Before Crueger finds out.**"

Sky gave a curt nod, and in the heat of the moment, he couldn't help but give Jack a piece of his mind.

"**Thank you. But I would appreciate it more if you let me figure out my problems, instead of trying to butt in where it's not your business.**" Jack's expression clearly said what he was thinking right now, but Sky wouldn't let him reply a single word. "**And sorry to be rude, but I find it equally rude for Bridge to tell others what isn't his business, or that you try to confront me on a topic that has nothing to do with you.**" He then turned on his heel, moving down the hallway to get away from his leader.

Leader his ass, Jack was more of a trouble to him more times than not, always making him feel jealous or angry for this and that. He was a good leader, a good friend and a good teammate, he knew. But there was still that small jealousy that made him get more easily upset at him. "**Then with who does all this has to do with?**"

But Sky didn't answer, couldn't bring himself to. If he opened his mouth to answer, he feared the truth would slip out of it. He couldn't risk it. Jack already knew more than what he was comfortable with. But at least some of his anger had faded, a mild annoyance gnawing at the back of his mind, such annoyance directed at his roommate. Why had Bridge opened his mouth?

_He is worried about you._

Well, Sky was starting to get worried about Bridge, because next time he laid eyes on the Green Ranger, he wasn't sure he could keep up his cool. He wasn't sure if he would shout at him or forgive him right away. But he wished to tell Bridge some things. Not now, no, he didn't want to let harsh words tumble out of a whim. He needed to keep his mind busy for a while, until he felt more calmed down.

So when he heard the siren sound and his morpher beep, he couldn't have been any happier that something had come up.

* * *

><p>Bridge's concerns were now Syd, Z and Jack's too, after they saw Sky's behavior on the fight against the now captured criminal. So, if Sky had tried to keep a thing secret, that was not possible now, to which Jack felt partly guilty, because he knew he had started Sky's anger. Nevertheless, Sky could have been more secretive about it if he hadn't rushed right into the battle, trying to take down the criminal by himself and being deaf to the Ranger's words.<p>

Sure thing, they would sometimes split in small groups to attack the criminal, trying to tire him down before the others took care of taking advantage of that. Maybe they attacked one by one, but so far, trying to take the wrong doer by themselves proved to be futile, and they had left that in the past.

So Jack had decided to talk to him, and he made sure that Syd and Z were aware of that. The last thing he needed in his team was for Sky to get upset with everybody for whatever reason he was in such a mood. He didn't care what would he have to tell the man to understand what he was creating with such behavior, but he would make sure to get through his mind to make it clear he wasn't going to allow it, as a leader and friend, he didn't want him like that, and if he could do something to get the old, sensible Sky, he would.

"**I don't want to talk to you right now, Jack.**"

And Jack couldn't help but roll his eyes at the expected opposition.

"**That's clear.**"

"**Then why don't you leave me alone?**"

And what a good opposition was Sky going to show. Well, if he wasn't going to be the sensible one here, someone had to be _(unless Jack wanted a brawl in the future minutes to happen_).

"**Because you are going back to the jerk you were when I first got here.**" Jack said with all the calmness he could muster. Sky's eyes were unnerving, looking at him with such intensity that he was preparing himself for any possible retaliation. "**And as endearing as that old Sky was, I prefer the one that got along with everyone and didn't act on impulse.**"

"**Well, Jack, as much of a leader you can be, I don't feel compelled to oblige your every word and command.**" What did he knew? Leader or not, friend or not, he didn't knew anything of him. He had no right to spoke those words.

"**Oh, just great, just what I need. You are getting scornful.**"

"**Then try and stop it, if you want, _leader_.**"

Jack closed his eyes in an attempt to not leap right onto the man in front of him. He had to keep his cool. He had to, because he was aware that Sky was acting upon his feeling of anger. He had to be the sensible one. But it was left in an attempt in the end, and he had gotten slightly angered by Sky's demeanor. Words could be left in the end, when they had gotten rid of all that pent up frustration. Who cared about words right now, anyway? They weren't being of great help to either of them.

* * *

><p>Bridge looked up when he heard the door of his and Sky's room whiz open, and the hopeful smile on his lips faded to a concerned look as he saw Sky's swollen and bloodied lip. That wasn't there at the end of the battle against the criminal, was it? He hurried to get to his feet, ready to ask Sky what had happened.<p>

"**What happened to your lip?**"

"**Does it even matter?**" Well, that was coarse.

"**Yes, as a matter of fact, it matters to me at least, Sky. So if we could go back to how things were, I would appreciate it.**" Bridge answered, resolved to get the truth out of Sky, whether he liked it or not.

Sky shook his head. Things would never get back to how they were, unless those stupid feelings left him alone. He was tired from the earlier talk of Jack.

"**I wish things can go back to normal, but right now, I doubt it can.**"

"**I can always help.**"

"**Or make things worse.**"

Bridge bit down on his lip, trying to not feel that sensation inside of him that made him want to shed a few tears. Just what he had done to Sky?

"**How do you even know that? Who says I can't help? And do not dare to tell me rubbish. I want facts, Sky. I want reasons as to why you suddenly are so… so angry towards me!**"

And that was it. Bridge could hold it no longer. But Sky wished he would have, until he knew what to do about his feelings.

"**What exactly happened, huh? You've been acting weird and from one moment to another you go from despising my company to wanting it.**" Something flickered in Sky's blue eyes, and Bridge could see it as repentance, but he didn't care anymore, really, he had had enough of Sky's mood swings against him and those who cared about him."**And I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble, but if you cleared some things to me, maybe I would know what to do!**"

Sky wanted to yell at him, to shun him away. Anything to make Bridge's words stop.

"**Maybe if you hadn't told Jack anything, I would be better, Bridge. But you… you are infuriating! Everything that has to do with you is confusing! And I hate that, because how am I supposed to deal with something regarding you when I'm not even sure what's bothering me so much about it.**" No, no, no. He rebuked himself. He was letting way too much. What the hell had happened to his ability to keep his feelings in order? "**Just let me deal with it by my own, okay?**"

"**No. I won't let you deal with it by yourself. If it has something to do with me, I'm more than glad to see what's in my power to help.**" Sky grunted in frustration, he wanted the shy Bridge, the one who would give him some time and space. He didn't want this side of Bridge that was disposed to help, shoving everything aside to care for other's problems. He disliked the way he was approaching things also, it was so bold for him to handle, it reminded him of what he was trying to forget in the moment. "**I can always read your aura if you refuse.**" Ah, now that was threat Sky wasn't going to tolerate.

"**You wouldn't dare.**"

"**I might not, but you are not acting like yourself, so why should I act like myself?**" Good rebuttal.

"**We need to calm down so we can discuss this properly.**" Last thing he needed was another physical fight. He had had enough with the one with Jack. "**I promise I'll explain as much as I feel able to, just… give me some time.**"

And 'some time' was fine for Bridge, if he got answers. "**Fine…** **I am… sorry for my outburst.**"

Sky smiled softly, lip hurting slightly. "**Do not be. I'm sorry for my current mood and energy.**"

Bridge shrugged. "**I've felt worse. All in the past now, Sky.**" And with a last shared smile, they were on good terms once again.

Sky sighed when Bridge left, surely to go eat something or get some information out of Jack, whatever the reason didn't matter, he would get some solitude at least. So now the interesting question came: why was he so out of control?

Thoughts filled his mind as he wondered what he could do to quell that temper that seemed to bring worry to his friends. What was he so upset about that he lashed out against his friends? A thing was clear to him. Of all that havoc that was inside of his mind, he knew he still didn't accept fully… _that_. But he wasn't sure if he was upset because of that, and if he was, what had him so short-tempered? The fact that he knew that it was truth, or the fact that despite he knew that, he still denied it? Or the fact he didn't know how to deal with those kind of feelings?

He'd have to solve it before talking to Bridge. No need for another fight. He sucked his lower lip, chewing it slightly between his teeth, a copper taste making him stop. Right, he still had unattended wounds from the brawl with Jack. But he wouldn't go to Dr. Manx, for he didn't want to get questioned as to why he was so bruised. Maybe a bath would do him some good.

* * *

><p>Bridge's queries were answered as he saw Jack's swollen cheek.<p>

"**I guess he wasn't so eager to talk, right?**"

"**I tried. Apparently, I'm not as sensible as I should probably be.**" He said, smiling amused at Bridge. "**But in the end we had a somewhat proper talk. And I think we let out a bit of stress.**"His shoulders shook."**So it was worth it.**" He grinned and puffed his chest out, obviously proud. "**And I'm sure I left him with more bruises than the ones I'll have.**"

"**Ahh… yeah, not a bright thing to do, considering he already got some from today's fight.**"

"**Oh.**"

Jack hadn't thought about the way Sky was beat when he acted upon his recklessness, getting more hits than landing them. And if Sky could fight him after that… well, the male sure was angered enough to keep fighting him until neither could keep going on. Wait a—Jack's mouth feel open as he realized that maybe, if Sky hadn't tried to take the criminal by himself, he wouldn't have tired him to such extend that he just laid in the floor, trying to catch up his breath, mirroring what Jack had done after the brawl. He huffed, thinking he would have to train more in order to catch up with Sky's physical condition. Well, he was baffled as to how to feel.

"**Yeah, well, whatever. He didn't seem to mind it that much, if you ask me.**" Bridge laughed at that.

"**Of course he wouldn't.**" And who would, really? You have all this pent up anger and frustration and someone gives you an opportunity to vent it out in a _—somewhat—_ good way? Even he would do it, albeit in a less aggressive manner than Jack and Sky had probably gone over it. "**Did you find out what's been having him on edge?**"

Jack sighed as he touched his swollen cheek. Oh, he had found some interesting things, but what a cost it had been. "**Yeah, I did. Let's say he's got these feelings he doesn't know how to deal with.**"

"**_Feelings?_**"

"**Feelings.**"

Of all the things Bridge could have been thinking about _—or Jack for that matter, as it had taken him by surprise too— _feelings was definitely not on the first place. Feelings.

"**Feelings of what?**" Jack scoffed at that, feeling himself blush a bit as Sky's words echoed on his head. He decided that maybe it would be better if he told what had happened after he and Sky decided to have a decent talk.

_"I've got feelings." Had been the blunt sentence Sky said after minutes of having fallen into a silence where his raggedy breaths were the only audible sounds._

_Honestly, Jack could barely link his words to the reason they had engaged in the activity that had left them breathless and tired. And when his mind finally managed to do so, his face turned to see Sky biting his lower lip for a moment, before letting it go, blood trailing down his chin. The prickle on his knuckles told him he had caused such wound, and if he looked at them, he was sure he would find them slightly bloodied._

_"What kind of feelings?"_

_Sighing, Sky didn't answer for quite a time. Time in which Jack surmised some possibilities, but he didn't voice them as he didn't want to deter Sky's sudden decision to tell him what was troubling him._

_"The kind of feelings that I do not which to feel, not now, at least." His gaze turned to Jack's, and the Red Ranger could see the doubt in Sky's blue eyes. "What do you do when you might have fallen in love?"_

_The question had been said in a soft tone, and Jack had to struggle with the idea that he had heard that and it was not a trick of his mind. The trepidation on the other male's features told him Sky was being dead-serious about the topic._

_Jack's answer was going to be something like: 'Obviously, you tell them how you feel about them'. But that would have been, in a way, stupid, because he was sure Sky had no problem in following that opinion by his own. There had to be something deeper that had Sky worried. The first thing that came to his mind was related to their Ranger duties. As Rangers, they were putting their lives at risk every time something came up, and Jack thought that if he ever found a girl he liked, it would be hard to keep a relationship with her, considering being a Ranger was a priority. Certainly being on a relationship while being a Ranger would be no easy task, and thinking about dying on duty brought certain uneasiness that made him think such thing ever happening would left someone heart-broken. Taking in consideration how things were now, he wouldn't blame Sky if he was worried about that._

_Deciding some background would come handy, he asked, "What's your first concern about you loving someone else?"_

_After a long pause, Sky answered. "That my emotions won't be reciprocated, I think. I haven't thought about it that much."_

_"Have you told her, that you feel something for her?"_

_Sky huffed, slightly amused. "It's a h—" Sky sighed, then continued, "—a hella more complicated than that."_

_"Then how can you be so sure she doesn't likes you back?"_

_"Yeah, but what it doesn't go that way, and my feelings are not returned? I wouldn't want to create unnecessary tension between us."_

_A good point, Jack noted. But then one could always try and keep up with a friendship, if it was deemed a good option. "You are never going to be sure if you don't tell her."_

_"I guess…"_

_Jack grunted as he sat on the floor, muscles aching. "And… this is what has you acting so strange lately?" Because if it was, Jack wanted to slap him in the head._

_Sky followed his movements, tongue going out to lick some blood off his lip. "In a way, yes. But you can't blame on it, can you?" Jack's expression told him he wasn't sure about that. "Look, Jack. I have no idea why I told you all these things, but believe me when I say I'm trying hard to sort out this feelings, I'm just unsure of what to do with them. It's all new, and I haven't felt like this in what looks to be… I don't know."_

_"I believe you, Sky, just try to clear things to Bridge, alright?" Sky nodded._

_"Yeah, I know. I'll see what to do about that."_

"**And that's just about how it went, Bridge.**"

Bridge stood there, arms crossed as he had a small scowl on his face, thinking on what he had just been told. Sky, his Sky, the Sky he knew… getting all uneasy over possibly being in love with someone? Well, yeah, it seemed possibly, truly. Bridge himself would also be acting odd if he suddenly found himself with feelings of love for another person, maybe not for the same reasons Sky was upset about the whole thing, but he would be unsettled by it all none the less.

"**So… any ideas who could be the lucky girl?**"

Jack snorted at that. "**Lucky? In what form?**" And those words cost him a playful punch on his arm.

"**Oh, you know Sky's got this soft side. He isn't as bad as he make us think he is.**"

"**He isn't?**" The small surprise on Jack's voice made Bridge feel puzzled, and he fixed his green gaze to Jack's eyes. "**What? You can't blame me, it's not my fault he's not as open as one would wish he were.**" His shoulders shook. "**And you should know he doesn't behave with me or the others as he does with you.**" And Bridge's bewildered expression clearly stated he wasn't aware of such thing. "**Ah, man. Sometimes you can be so clueless, Bridge.**"

The Green Ranger let out a soft chuckle, acknowledging such statement. Indeed, he could be clueless beyond explanation. "**And aren't I charming, anyway?**" Jack sniggered at that, not admitting out loud that Bridge's cluelessness was in a way part of his charm.

"**Whatever you say, Bridge.**" Then Jack stood from his bed, taking the bag that held cold water inside, minutes ago being pieces of ice. "**Now, my friend, let's go for more ice. I still feel my cheek hurt.**"

"**What happened to your cheek, anyway?**"

"**To summarize: you don't tell Sky anything that has to do about him not having what it takes to be a leader while you have been telling him some things before.**" All of those said words were, of course, said in the heat of the moment, now forgotten for good, what it wasn't forgotten was the ache in his swollen cheek that resulted in Sky's answer to such derisive words: a good punch to his cheek.

* * *

><p>I am not really satisfied of how this came out. But I guess there's not much to do about it as of right now, so... yeah, whatever, I'll have to deal with it. Now to deal with some queries I have about this gorshdarn story, because I'm doubting what way should I take it. Oh, dear one, why should I even bother to give it that much thought?<p>

As always, I apologize for any grammar mistake there is, all my fault. I'll try to read this chapter and the first so I can see if I find all the mistakes _(and I'm pretty sure I might have as well made up some words)_. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter at least a bit (:.


	3. A messy mess

**Chapter three**

_A messy mess_

"**I trust Jack's gotten you up-to-date with the events regarding my lip?**" Sky said as his eyebrow rose in a questioning way.

Bridge moved his head in a negative way. "**More like his swollen and bruised cheek and the talk you had in the end.**" Sky's cheek got slightly pink, and Bridge moved to take a seat on his bed, facing Sky, smile wide enough to show a few white teeth. "**And who's the lucky lady?**"

Sky's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. Well, it seemed that it had stayed from Jack's perspective that he was besotted over a female, which was fine in a way. But it was something he would have to explain.

"**No one, really…**" The truth was that, but by the look on Bridge, it seemed like the boy had taken it in the way of _'I feel too embarrassed to tell you'_.

"**You know you can tell me, Sky. I won't judge or comment anything on the matter, if you want it that way.**"

Sky took a deep breath, trying to muster as much courage as he could. He would be damned if he didn't got this out of his head _now._ If Bridge reacted in a bad way… well, he would later see how to deal with it.

"**Even if it's… _a man?_**"

Seconds passed and Bridge's eyebrows furrowed, making the space between his brows wrinkle slightly. Sky's eyes moved downwards, fixing its blue color on the floor as he exhaled slowly. Just what he feared and needed, Bridge rejecting him. But that was fine, Sky told himself, he could live with that. But the tightness on his chest made him doubt. Maybe he should have kept it to himself.

"**It's fine if you freak out, Bridge.**" _'Pathetic_,' he thought with some disdain to himself, _'as if the rejection on itself didn't hurt at all. Now my voice hints I might just start crying'_. His eyes stung, though, the feeling of tears about to well up being clear enough. He didn't need that; he didn't need to look weak before Bridge. This time, he spoke with his voice more firm, "**I freaked out as well when I found out I might have feelings for a man.**"

Lies. If he freaked out about his realization, it was because love might be involved, not because he fell in love for a man. And good grief, he _did_ fell for Bridge. What good it did for him to keep denying it? Bridge made him think and feel things that, despite him not wanting them before, he had to admit he wouldn't mind feeling them if Bridge was the one to cause them.

"**Oh, no. No. I mean—**" Bridge blushed deeply, mind racing to find the words to express why he had been quiet for more time than needed. "**It's… I'm a little thunderstruck, that's all. It's fine, really. I get it, I guess. It's just that Jack had told me you had something for a female and not a male and thus it came a little bit like a surprise that you told me this. But I'm okay with that, I don't mind it, really. If you like men, that's fine. Everyone's got a right to like whoever they want, that's just the fair thing, after all.**" His gloved hand came to scratch his chin slightly, a show of his nervousness. "**Though I never really thought you liked men—not that I've given it much thought in fact, but I guess I just assumed you—Ah, right. I'll shut it, now.**" His face was bright red, and Sky couldn't help but smile at that, Bridge's eyes looking everywhere but him. That was a huge relief, he noted, his chest feeling less tight. "**And… do I know who this lucky man is?**"

"**Uhh… I guess you do.**" Unless Bridge was oblivious to his own way of being, in which case no, he wouldn't' know who this man was.

"**Is it too much to ask who is he?**" By Sky's red cheeks he knew the answer already. "**Well, who is the lucky man doesn't matter now, I guess. But is everything better now?**"

Sky questioned himself the same thing, and he found his answer to be a clear 'yes'. He was feeling better now that he admitted his feelings for a man, for his friend, even if he wasn't fully comfortable with the idea yet. "**I think so.**"

"**So now I hope there will be no more shifts in your energy?**"

Sky cracked at smile at that. He hoped there wouldn't be any more changes on his energy, just to not worry his friend. He didn't like to see Bridge worried.

"**I can't assure you that. I'm not one hundred percent sure about it.**" And how he could? How could he determine if his mind would stop pulling tricks on him that made him question his own sanity?

"**Oh, alright. And will you tell him how you feel?**"

Would he?

"**I guess I will, when I feel ready enough to do so. With all these Ranger stuff and Gruumm trying to take over the Earth…**"

Bridge stood, walking to Sky as he embraced him between his arms, something that left Sky totally shocked as he stayed paralyzed for some seconds, feeling his heart thumb strongly against his ribcage and the blood rush to his ears. He felt dizzy.

"**_It's okay, Sky._**" Came Bridge's soft words, warm breath fanning over his nape and making him feel goose bumps. The spoken words, though, made him feel cradled in acceptance, and he returned the hug softly, not being used to receive physical contact like this from Bridge or anyone in particular.

They held the embrace for a while, Sky taking in Bridge's smell, face burying in the crook of his neck as he enjoyed these moment of peace, of acceptance and care. As good friends as they were, it was something rare to have shared a hug. Sky didn't care why Bridge spoke those words, or what was the real meaning of them. To him, they held such a meaning that was ground-shaking. It made him think that in the end everything would end up as it had to be, that he didn't need to face his problems by himself, because he had great friends that cared for him. He had Bridge to talk to. In a way, it made him feel like he wasn't alone—not that he had felt alone before, it just seemed more noticeable to him that there would always be someone to be willing to listen to him.

So he hugged Bridge with new found enthusiasm, almost clinging to his friend as if he need to make sure _this_ was happening, that this was no dream of his and that after the embrace was broken, Bridge would be still there, accepting him for who he was in spite of whatever flaw he might have as a person.

And yes, after he unwrapped Bridge from his arms, the younger man was there, a soft smile grazing his features.

"**_Thank you, Bridge._**" Sky muttered softly, feeling more at ease with himself after this small exchange with his best friend.

* * *

><p>The footsteps that followed the whiz of the door sliding open made his blue gaze turn to the person that had entered the room.<p>

"**Hey, Z.**" The girl jumped at the unexpected voice, and she shook her head, blinking away the foggy state of slumber.

"**Uh… hey, Sky. What ya doin' here?**" Z asked, words slurred in her still sleepy state.

"**Just doing some thinking.**"

Z moved her head back, eyes falling down to look at the men that sat there calmly sipping from his orange juice. "**At… amnh… two in the morning?**" Sky offered a small smile, hiding it after the straw he sucked on to get his juice from that box that held it. "**Yeah… Whatever, I've seen crazier.**" And with that Z moved to get some water to make her throat feel less dry and raspy. After getting some more water, she went to sit next to Sky.

"**You look bad.**"

Z forced a tight smile to her lips, and wrinkles appeared at the side of her eyes. "**Why, thank you. Such a gentleman you turned out to be.**"

Sky flushed at that. He hadn't meant it that way. "**Sorry, it's just that…** **I'm sorry.**"

"**It's fine. Syd's just… have you heard a dog snore before?**" Sky frowned in confusion at such a question. "**Well, imagine the loudest snore of a big dog on Syd.**"

Sky had to cover his mouth to prevent himself to spit his juice all over himself. "**Syd _snores_?**" He asked in disbelief.

"**You have never heard her snore?**" She sighed. "**You don't want to hear it, then.**" She gave a small sip from her cup. "**But don't tell her I told you. Besides, she doesn't usually snores. Just on certain days.**" She then looked at Sky from head to toe. "**Is it the same with Bridge?**"

Sky's head shook softly. "**Oh, no. He does snores, but I guess is the opposite to how you describe Syd's. They are soft and low, kind of cute, actually.**" He smiled at the picture in his head of a snoring Bridge, mouth slightly agape as he drooled over a bit. "**He does tend to drool a bit, though.**" His gaze moved to the juice box he had between his fingers. Yes, Bridge would drool a bit, sometimes he would drool quite more than needed, and Sky had to put himself the chore to make sure Bridge could freely let his saliva out into an old shirt or towel, so the boy wouldn't stain his sheets with his own slobber. "**W-What?**" He asked nervously at Z's soft smile.

"**You have a crush on him, don't you?**"

"**Me? On Bridge? Of course—**"

"**Of course you do.**" Z cut him off. "**Your blush tells it all.**"

"**For all you know, I could be blushing for such an accusation.**"

"**You didn't deny it.**" Sky's nostrils flared. He felt cheated, as if someone had laid a trap for him and he had walked straight to it.

"…**But I didn't said—**"

"**Answer so slow a snail is faster than you, dude.**" Sky frowned once again, feeling confusion take grip of him. "**Sorry, just something Jack and I used to say when the other gave an answer that took way too long.**" She shrugged. "**But no change on topic! You like Bridge, don't you?**" Sky grimaced at the eagerness on Z's tone.

"**I don't need the gossip, you know.**" Z suppressed her smile as well as she could and cleared her throat.

"**Right. Wait… was this what had you so reckless on yesterday's fight?**" Sky gave a shy nod, embarrassed to admit that. "**Then something must have happened between you two, then.**"

"**More like between me and Jack.**"

"**_Oh?_**" Well, that was something Z didn't expect.

"**He just makes me so angry sometimes. He came up to me confronting me about it all of the sudden.**" Sky huffed, feeling some lingering anger get to him.

"**Oh, I know. He is not the most sensible guy on Earth. But he tries, in his own clumsy way, he does.**" But she knew that as good as Jack's intentions could be, he would sometimes end up messing things more, by the way he approached them. "**And have you told Bridge?**"

Sky's cheeks turned slightly red. "**I have told him I like a man.**"

"**And when do you plan telling him you have a major kind of crush on him?**" Z asked, leaning in with her eyebrows up.

"**Sometime, I guess.**" He hoped he could, at least. If he felt brave enough. "**How come I'm suddenly opening to everyone about what should only be of my concern?**" He asked, feeling really curious to know the answer.

"**Well, sometimes you need to tell what burdens you to other people. It's better when you've got someone to talk with about whatever problem you have instead of trying to deal with it by your own.**"

Sky looked at her for a moment, throwing those words around on his head for a bit. "**You only say that because you want me to keep updating you about Bridge and me.**"

The wide smile Z had been hidden by the cup of water, only enough for the smile to be smaller. "**In a way, yes. But I also believe that, Sky.**" She stood from the couch, moving to throw the cup on a garbage can that was near. "**But, think about it. Maybe Bridge might feel the same for you, you'll never know for sure until you tell him.**" He stretched, arms going above her head. "**And if he doesn't feel like you do, you still can be friends.**" She walked to where Sky was seated and let her hand rest on his shoulder. "**Now wish me luck with Syd. I really need some sleep.**"

Sky smiled at Z. "**I hope you get some hours at least.**"

"**Let's hope the odd are in my favor.**"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Why didn't you told me?!<strong>"

"**What? Told you what?**"

"**Don't play fool, Jack.**"

"**I am not playing fool, Z. So if you could clear a few things, it would be great.**"

Z just rolled her eyes, frustrated. "**That Sky likes Bridge.**"

"**Sky likes Bridge?!**" Jack asked in shock.

"**Yes! Oh, wait… You didn't know?**" Jack shook his head, mouth still open in surprise. Well, now Z had been the one to screw things up. "**Don't you dare tell anyone, okay? Sky would kill me if he knew.**" Maybe she had misunderstood a few things from the talk she and Sky had had, or maybe sleep had just mixed everything on her head. "**Look, as far as you know, you know nothing of this, alright?**"

"**Now nothing of what?**"

"**Does she know?**" Z asked, pointing at Syd. Jack shook his shoulders.

"**For all I know, Piggy could have more information than us.**" And really, with the surprises Sky was coming with as of lately, even Boom would be having his own piece of knowledge regarding the topic.

"**Uh… Syd. Would you happen to know anything about Sky's odd behavior lately?**"

Well, wasn't that obvious? "**I know as much as you both do.**"

"**Told you! Sky is full of secrets.**" Jack said.

"**And what do you think about him liking Bridge?**"

"**Oh my… He likes Bridge?! How come you knew of that but I didn't!**"

"**You just told us you knew as much as us!**" Z replied.

"**Well, as far as I knew, none of us knew what the hell was making him acting all strange.**"

Oh, well, that cleared things. Z hid her face between her hands. Now she had majorly messes things up. One thing was to accidentally think Jack knew, but to accidentally tell Syd. '_That's what lack of sleep makes you do'_, she reasoned with herself.

"**Does Bridge knows?**"

"**He doesn't! And nothing that we have said and heard the last minutes get out of here, got it?**"

"**Okay, fine. Let me guess if I understood all of this.**" Jack said, crossing his arms over his chest. "**You have messed up on a whole new level, right?**" Z nodded, cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and Jack couldn't help but laugh loudly at that. "**Oh, Z… imagine if Sky finds out.**" He said between laughs.

"**But he won't know, right?**" Z asked in a threatening voice, standing to her feet and nearing Jack, hands balled at her sides.

"**Woah, hold it there, woman.**" Syd took her by the arm, moving her away from Jack. "**Okay, so you might have messed things up a little, Z. But that's okay, at least we aren't worried anymore without reason, we know why he's been so unlike himself lately. And we won't tell him, so everyone stays out of trouble.**"

"**Yeah, no need to jump to violence, Z.**"

Z sighed. She was just nervous about how she had just told them about Sky's love interest. But well, the man never told her she was the only one knowing who he liked! She then snorted. "**Yeah, says the guy who went to _talk_ with Sky and ended up with a swollen cheek.**"

"**Hey, he left me no option! He was just getting on my nerves, alright?**" Z gave her a '_Whatever you say_' kind of look.

"**So… who's up for a little bit of gossip?**" Syd asked, an excited smile on her face.

And Jack and Z were more than willing to engage in a conversation revolving around their friends, even if Z had kind of promised Sky not to divulge his secret in order to avoid gossiping. She trusted nothing would go out of those walls enclosing the most heated debate they had had in the last weeks, regarding various theories about how Sky could have started to develop a crush for Bridge, how would he told Bridge about it and how would the younger man react to it, between some other things.

* * *

><p>Sky wanted to say something, go for a straight-to-the-point question or a comment that suggested he was aware of those annoying glances. He let it pass, though, hoping those glances would not attract more attention than the desired one, and if it did, he would have to speak with Z about some things.<p>

But the glances made him feel more self-aware of his actions and words, and honestly, it was just too distracting, and he found himself to lack the concentration he usually had, something that became obvious when he had to ask, for the second time, what had Bridge meant.

"**Are you even paying me attention, Sky?**" Bridge asked, crossing his arms.

"**_Uh…_ yes. I just don't get what you are trying to tell me.**" The truth was that he had only heard half of what Bridge had said, and none of it made sense to him.

"**But it's easy to understand, right, guys?**" He turned to his friends, expecting them to show support.

"**Not really, Bridge.**" Jack said, rubbing his forehead as a headache had settled in. This was the last time he tried to make sense of Bridge's rambles, he promised himself.

Bridge growled. "**Oh, you are all ignoring me, aren't you?**"

"**We surely aren't, Bridge. It's just a very odd thought.**" Z said, and Bridge stood.

"**Well, I'll go and see if Boom finds it as odd as you say.**" And following his word, he left the room, surely to tell Boom whatever he had in mind.

"**So…**" Sky begun, "**What was he talking about? I seriously understood nothing.**"

Syd shrugged, leaning back on the couch. "**You know, just your average Bridge thing.**"

"**Alright, I get that.**" He then rested his elbows over his knees, arching his back so he could lean in to tell them something. "**So I guess Z told you everything.**"

"**Tell them what?**" Z quickly asked.

"**No idea what are you talking about.**" Jack said, eyes moving up to the ceiling.

"**Yeah, what are you talking about, Sky?**"

Sky arched his eyebrows, eyes daring them to keep denying it. "**Are you _sure_ you have no idea what am I talking about?**" His hard gaze made Syd's mouth fall shut, and a tense silence filled the room. "**Z, I thought I told you not to tell anyone?**"

The girl gave him a nervous smile, and her shoulders were pulled upward, trying to cover herself from further confrontation. "**W-Well… it was kind of an accident, you see.**"

"**And accident were you told Jack and Syd?**" His tone was disturbingly calm. "**Just… a question.**" And he then leaned back, eyes moving to see his friends. "**Does Bridge knows? Because by the way things look, it would be no surprise Crueger knew by now.**"

"**Hey, man, no need to get—**"

"**I asked Z, Jack, not you.**"

Jack closed his mouth upon hearing Sky's cold and sharp interruption, knowing the man was more enraged than what he showed to be. In spite of his silence, he was ready to defend his friend if it came to be necessary.

"**Oh, no, no. He doesn't know. I didn't mess it up that much.**"

"**I'm glad.**"

"**It just happened that I might have mixed things in my head from our talk and accidentally told Jack. Then things might have got confusing and somehow now they both know.**" She offered an apologetic smile, hoping that way Sky would be less upset.

Sky sighed, head shaking as he thought what to do about this… messy mess things were becoming. "**Fine, fine. As long as you three stop your staring, I can deal with this. So _please_ try not to _'accidentally'_ tell anyone else, okay?**"

The three of them nodded at the same time.

"**But, like, have you even hinted you _like_ him?**" Sky groaned at Syd's question. "**Come on, Sky, we are just curious about all this.**"

"**Yeah, our lips will be sealed so none of this escapes us.**"

Sky eyed them with a grimace. "**You won't stop pestering me until I tell you what you want to hear, isn't it?**" Jack, Z and Syd smiled at him in response. "**Sorry to rain on your parade, but it won't happen today nor ever.**"

He then marched away from the room, before his friends could whine about it. Because as much relaxation it came along with telling his friends his thoughts, he wasn't risking more than what he could dare to. He already had crossed line when he told Jack about his feelings, and he had basically spit over the limits by basically telling Z all he had said to her. So far, it had been proven how much of a bad idea it was to open himself to other about his thoughts and feelings. The next person to know about his love for Bridge? Probably Crueger, or Boom. Or Gruumm or even Piggy. Seriously, by now he was much worried about how to tell Bridge his feelings than trying to stop the inevitable. As good friends Jack, Z or Syd could be, Sky was now aware of their latent interest on the subject, and he was sure those three would eventually talk about it and discuss it, and in the unlucky way things were going, a word would get out and from there on only havoc would ensue. Of that he had no doubt, but he still hoped his friends would keep it to themselves until he decided _he_ and only he wanted to tell people he was… well, that he was gay and he had fallen for none other than his best friend Bridge Carson.

A smirk tugged at his lips as he thought of it. _He loved Bridge Carson._ And it felt oddly fine to think about it, some thrill slipping under his demeanor. He felt like jumping, like shouting only to let out his feelings, to run around S.P.D. until he found Bridge so he could hug him tightly and kiss him deeply, conveying every ounce of emotion in that kiss.

Instead, he settled for a small smile. Until he deemed reasonable to do some of the above-mentioned actions. For now, there was such a messy mess to clean after and he would make sure it was taken care of properly by himself.

* * *

><p>Hey there! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter <em>(and maybe how short it is)<em>. Also I apologize for any grammatical mistake, will try to fix it when I get energies to do so.

So, yeah, I totally screwed up, this is in no way how I want this go, but when has that happened? So far, no multi-chapter fic I've done plays along to how I want it to be. And that's fine, I guess. This time I have to blame my messed up sleep _(I'm still trying to fix my sleep, I only get like 6 hours, from 7 p.m. to 1 a.m. lately, and it's messing with my already messed-up mind and thoughts)_ and now I'm lacking thoughts that I need to keep this up as I'd like to _(or something like that. Honestly, I'm not even registering fully what the heck I'm writting)_. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter at least a bit.


End file.
